


We're Together

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is on stage and wants nothing more than to hold Louis in his arms and let the world knows he’s his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written work for a fandom. I know I am not the best, but how else am I supposed to get better if not practice and receive criticism?

The roaring of the crowd sent a surge of energy through my body. Everything around me was just how I planned it would be. My best friends were performing on stage with me, there were thousands of girls –and a small sum of boys – screaming our names, and we were living our dream once again. It had been so long since we’ve had a proper concert, and our excitement was most definitely noticeable.

I looked over to Louis and watched him dance in his adorable way, and I couldn’t abstain from reaching out to him, but then I realized how much of a mistake that would be. With much disappointment, I retracted my arm and hid the gesture by wiping my nose subtly. In that moment I realized I wanted nothing more than to be able to tell the world that he’s mine.

Louis William Tomlinson is mine and has been since February 22, 2010. I wanted to shout that in the microphone. I needed to interrupt everything that was going on. I longed to hear the silence that filled the room as everyone processed what I just revealed. I wanted to see the surprised faces on everyone that had doubted our relationship’s existence, everyone who said I was too much of a ladies’ man, everyone who was convinced Louis had a girlfriend.

Tears filled my eyes as I watched my beautiful boyfriend sing happily with all his heart. His spirits were so high when he was on the stage. He was so joyful. He wasn’t like that anywhere else. At home he was depressed. The pressure of keeping up the image of having a girlfriend was too high for him, and he crumbled under it. People tried to deny the sadness in his eyes, but it was always there, and they knew it. They knew what was happening to him, and they didn’t care. They just can’t bear the face that Louis might be gay and lying to his fans.

The lying was not Louis’ fault in any way. He was forced to act the way he does, forced to have a fake girlfriend. He didn’t want it; he fought against the idea for the longest time, but eventually the threats were too high, and he couldn’t fight it any longer.

I was angry at him for giving up. I felt betrayed, and unwanted. He didn’t let me feel that way for long. He took my face in his small, gentle hands and told me exactly what I meant to him. I started crying at that moment. His first ‘I love you’ was spoken then, and I was just so happy. I kissed him gently and said them back, and it felt like I was on top of the world. Those words kept me going.

I was openly crying on stage, and it was starting to get embarrassing. I missed all of my cues in the song without realizing they had come. That was the least of my worries, though. I broke down in front of everyone. My knees buckled, and I fell. I was crying from humiliation and sadness. I couldn’t take it anymore. The love of my life was standing right next to me, and I wasn’t even able to reach out and touch him. I couldn’t show anybody how I feel about him because of the fear of how people will react.

Louis knelt down next to me and hugged me. I didn’t care what others thought, and I clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder. “I love you. I love you. I love you,” was mumbled there as the entire stadium went completely silent. He stood up slowly, but I protested and held onto him harder. Still managing to stand up, he slowly made his way to the middle of the stage. The building remained dead quiet as he pronounced the five words that changed our lives and careers forever.

“Harry and I are together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments/criticisms (:


End file.
